fantasy_lifefandomcom-20200224-history
Reverie of Reveria
Reverie of Reveria is a song which is played during the credit roll. Lyrics きこえるよ　君の声が 朝の光で　目が覚めて きこえるよ　町の音が 今日も一日が　まわりだす 顔を上げて　空を見たら まるいパンダ雲　見つけたよ 君の　頬にふれるこの手に いつも感じた 君と　ともに生きる　ぬくもり 町に　しあわせの音がするよ きこえるよ　君の声が やがて生まれくる　足音が 白いシーツ　敷いたベッド いつか　君と夢を見る 君を　腕の中に抱いた日 涙　こぼれた 君が　見せる笑顔　泣き顔 町に　しあわせの音がするよ 空に浮かぶ　月の向こうで 僕は見たんだ 未来　向かう希望 町に　しあわせの音がするよ 今夜　しあわせの星が降るよ Translations English (EU) I heard your voice from a land far away I woke up in the morning light and found you waiting there I heard the noise of the town outside the open window A new day was waiting for you and me I looked up to the sky that I thought I knew so well And I saw a hazy moon there pale against the blue You took my hand and we went out into the world I knew at once that we'd be friends The town was alive with colour and heat and laughter But I had your hand in mine to guide me through the crowd We walked all day long, just you and I The sound of our footsteps echoing in the streets And when the sun went down, you found me in my dreams We spent our days exploring the world together I tried so hard to keep my worries hidden away but when I showed you my tears, you smiled at me I found the answers to everything I ever sought Through the happy days I spent with you in this town Beyond the hazy moon, we discovered the secret power of a wish And saved a world we had come to love Our dream will live forever under a sky that will never fall And it's all because I found you, waiting for me in this town Take my hand, my dear friend Lunares shines tonight for you. English (NA) I heard your voice from a land far away I woke up in the morning light and found you waiting there I heard the noise of the town outside the open window A new day was waiting for you and me I looked up to the sky I thought I knew so well And I saw a hazy moon there, pale against the blue You took my hand and we went out into the world I knew at once that we'd be friends The town was alive with color and heat and laughter But I had your hand in mine to guide me through the crowd We walked all day long, just you and I The sound of our footsteps echoing in the streets And when the sun went down, you found me in my dreams We spent our days exploring the world together I tried so hard to keep my worries hidden away but when I showed you my tears, you smiled at me I found the answers to everything I ever sought Through the happy days I spent with you in this town Beyond the hazy moon, we discovered the secret power of a wish And saved a world we had come to love Our dream will live forever under a sky that will never fall And it's all because I found you, waiting for me in this town Take my hand, my dear friend Lunares shines tonight for you. Spanish Tu voz oía desde la lejanía Y te encontré esperando allí cuando me despertó la luz del día Por las ventanas abiertas el ruido de la ciudad se colaba Al fin, un nuevo día a ti y a mí nos esperaba Miré al cielo, al que pensaba que tan bien yo conocía Y vi una difusa luna pálida que en el azul del cielo se mecía Me cogiste de la mano y nos lanzamos a la aventura Y supe en ese mismo momento que nuestra amistad sería de las que duran La ciudad frente a nosotros vibraba con el color, el calor y la risa Pero tu mano me guiaría a través del gentío y la brisa Caminamos todo el día, tú conmigo y yo contigo El eco de nuestros pasos por las calles y postigos Y cuando el sol se ocultaba me encontraste en mis sueños, aguardabas Nos pasábamos los días explorando el mundo a solas Intenté ocultar mis preocupaciones en lo más profundo de mis cavilaciones Pero cuando mis heridas te mostré con una sonrisa tuya me encontré Y por fin pude responder a lo que siempre me pregunté Durante todos esos felices días que pasamos en esta ciudad El poder secreto de los deseos más allá de la difusa luna descubrimos Y pudimos salvar a este mundo que hemos llegado a amar Nuestros sueños vivirán por siempre en un cielo que nunca desaparecerá Y todo es porque te encontré esperándome en esta ciudad Dame la mano, camarada de aventuras que hoy Selenia brilla por ti y por tu bravura French Le son de ta voix j'ai entendu provenant d'une terre perdue J'ai ouvert les yeux à la lueur du matin et tu te trouvais à mes côtés J'ai entendu les bruits de la ville qui par ma fenêtre pénétraient Un nouveau jour se lève pour toi et moi Mes yeux se sont levés vers ce ciel que je pensais connaître J'y ai vu une lune des plus brumeuses si pâle perdue dans tant de bleu Tu as pris ma main et nous avons commencé l'aventure Tout de suite j'ai réalisé qu'une amitié naîtrait La ville est en ébullition vive, colorée et heureuse Et, ta main dans la mienne, tu me guidais dans cette dense foule Toute la journée nous avons marché, juste toi et moi Et dans toute la rue résonne le son de nos pas Et une fois le soleil couché, tu me retrouvais dans mes rêves Nos jours passés ensemble à explorer ce monde J'ai si souvent tenté d'enterrer mes craintes Mais quand tu as vu mes larmes, ton sourire les a éteintes J'ai enfin trouvé les réponses que j'ai longtemps cherchées Grâce au temps passé dans cette ville peuplée de jours heureux Au-delà de cette brumeuse lune on a trouvé le pouvoir d'un vœu Afin de sauver ce monde auquel on s'est habitué Notre rêve sera infini sous cette éternelle voûte céleste Je t'ai trouvé dans cette ville comme si tu m'y attendais Prends ma main, Lunares brille pour toi ce soir. German Ich hörte deine Stimme aus einem weit entfernten Land. Ich erwachte mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen und sah dich dort warten. Ich hörte den Lärm der Stadt vor meinem Fenster. Ein neuer Tag wartete auf dich und mich. Ich blickte hinauf in den Himmel, den ich so gut zu kennen glaubte und ich sah den schimmernden Mond, so blass gegen das tiefe Blau. Du nahmst meine Hand und zusammen gingen wir hinaus in die Welt. Ich wusste sofort, wir würden gute Freunde werden. Die Stadt war so lebhaft erfüllt von Farben, Wärme und Gelächter. Doch du nahmst mich bei der Hand und führtest mich durch die Menge. Wir liefen den ganzen Tag, Hand in Hand. Der Klang unserer Schritte hallte durch die Gassen. Und als die Sonne unterging, besuchtest du mich in meinen Träumen. Wir verbrachten unsere Tage damit, die Welt zu erkunden. Ich versuchte, meine Sorgen vor dir zu verbergen, aber als ich doch weinen musste, lächeltest du mich an. Ich fand die Antworten auf all die Fragen. Durch die glücklichen Tage, die ich mit dir in dieser Stadt verbrachte. Jenseits des schimmernden Mondes, entdeckten wir die geheime Kraft der Wünsche. Und retteten eine Welt, die wir lieben gelernt hatten. Unter einem immerwährenden Himmel wird unser Traum für immer bestehen. All das, weil ich dich fand, in dieser Stadt, in der du auf mich wartetest. Nimm meine Hand, denn Lunares scheint heute für dich. Italian Sento la tua voce da una terra lontana Mi sveglio con la luce del mattino e ti trovo qui al mio fianco Sento il suono della città giungere dalla finestra aperta C'è un nuovo giorno in attesa per me e per te Ho guardato in alto il cielo che credevo di conoscere E ho visto una luna offuscata e pallida contro il blu Tu hai preso la mia mano e via, verso il mondo Ho saputo fin da subito che avremmo fatto amicizia La città era viva di colori e risate e calore Ma la tua mano nella mia mi guidava nella folla Passeggiamo tutto il giorno solo io e te Il suono dei nostri passi riecheggiava nelle strade E quando il sole è tramontato mi hai trovato nei miei sogni Abbiamo passato i nostri giorni esplorando il mondo assieme Ho cercato disperatamente di nascondere le mie paure Ma quando ti ho mostrato le mie lacrime, mi hai sorriso E ho trovato le risposte a tutte le mie domande Nei giorni felici trascorsi con te in questa città Oltre la pallida luna, abbiamo scoperto il potere di un desiderio E salvato il mondo che abbiamo imparato ad amare Il nostro sogno vivrà per sempre sotto un cielo che non cadrà mai Ed è solo perché ti ho trovata, quando eri in mia attesa Prendi la mia mano, amica mia Lunares stanotte brilla per te. Other languages Category:Songs